


Unfinished/Discontinued Works

by ChloeTheKey



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel), Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chemistry, Death, Demonic Possession, Gen, Horror, Magic, Paranoia, Paranormal, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Single Parents, Suicide, Survival, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheKey/pseuds/ChloeTheKey
Summary: Just a collection of stories that I either abandoned or forgot to finish.A lot of these stories are very similar to each other, mostly because I found a prompt or idea I liked and decided to use and then abandon. Because most of these are unfinished, please do keep in mind that most are not up to par with my expectations of my writing.





	1. Dangerous Fellows 1

No one knows where it all started, or how. We only know that life will never be the same. Those who were once our neighbors, our friends, who would greet us on the daily, were gone- dead. Our family, our classmates, leaders and strangers alike were all dead. There were few who hadn't succumbed to the virus yet. 

When the first few signs appeared, we were still clueless. They were a "rabid animal attack" and "crazed druggie" story for the news. Most wrote it off as a publicity stunt. That is, until it started spreading like a plague. Within an hour of catching this "virus", the host dies. Their body is taken over by the primal insticts of a ravenous, flesh-eating monster, and will stop at nothing to eat the fresh meat it craves.

They looked like the people we knew, the people we loved, until they started decaying. It didn't take long for their rotted skin to start sagging, and their blood to begin turning black. Their eyes sunk into their sockets, and the smell of death radiated off them. They might have once been human, but now their nothing more than monsters.

Zombies.

\-----

That day was like almost any other day. Leaving my house, riding the bus to school, getting breakfast...just another normal day. Of course, the school was buzzing about whatever latest weird thing on the news. I managed to pick up bits and pieces; stuff along the lines of an animal attack and a murder. Nothing all too significant. 

But then something changed.

A quiet kid in my class who sits near the back was acting strange, and looked almost paranoid. Eventually, he calmed down, but I could see him out of the corner of my eye, staring straight ahead with a blank expression, slumped down in his seat. I just thought: 'yikes, what'd he smoke for breakfast?' 

Turns out that he was, unfortunately, not high. By the end of first period, he was white as paper, and it didn't look like he was breathing. Someone sitting by him must've said something about it, because the teacher was at his desk in a matter of seconds. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and all I could see was the slow turn of his head before he lunged at her, and screams filled the classroom. 

All I could feel was adrenaline run through my veins as blood splattered the walls and my classmates ran out of the room, screaming. The quiet boy that just ripped open our teacher's throat with his teeth tackled other students and tore them into bloody carpets, skin and muscle strewn across the floor. 

While I still had the chance, I ran. I ran alongside others, who were picked off one by one until I was alone, bolting through streets of crashed cars and fire. I ran past people who were crying and screaming, not being able to fight back against the monsters that were once people they knew. I ran until my legs gave out from under me, colapsing in front of an old cement building. 

There was silence all around me. No screams, no sirens, just silence. I heaved myself off the ground, practically dragging myself to the rotted wood door. The building itself looked abandoned, so it seemed like it would be safe enough for the time being. I had to push myself to get up, holding into the walls as I explored the small structure to make sure I was alone. Luckily, I was the only one there. The place itself seemed like and old, outdated house, and was littered with equally old-looking furniture and decorations. 

I decided to block the doors with random furniture lying around, and did the best I could with blocking the windows. For then, it was good enough. I found the bedroom and blocked the door from the inside with a dresser, and hung an sheet over the window. My adrenaline rush had since passed, and I collapsed on the bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

\-----


	2. Dangerous Fellows 2

No one knew how it started. Few knew how to survive it. Only a small portion of the population actually survived. I was one of those lucky few that found a place to hide after the outbreak, but it wasn't easy. After the infected took over the streets, it was almost impossible to defend yourself. Those who tried to fight their way through did nothing but add more numbers to their ranks. "Natural selection", I spitefully called it. 

I lost my family to them. I lost everything. My parents, my siblings, my neighbors, my friends and classmates...they were all gone. Their mortal bodies remained here to kill off the rest of us. I was lucky. I was in a place I didn't care about, with people I didn't know. I only had myself to look out for. I took whatever supplies I needed from the store; bottles of water, canned food, nutritional bars, vitamins, drugs, alcohol, notebooks and pencils, extra clothes, weapons. Everything I might need. It was difficult to push people out of my way to get what I needed. Everyone was confused, and desperate for anything they could use to survive. I did what I could to shove everything into a backpack I took from a few aisles over. 

Luckily for me, someone was infected in the store. "They" killed off my competition, and made my job easier. While everyone was running around screaming like lunatics, I had everything I needed to survive this, at least for a while. The only way to stay safe was to keep moving, so that's just what I did.

\-----

I'd spent almost two weeks jumping from house to house just to survive. I knew I couldn't take what supplies I had for granted, so I ate only a small portion every other day, drinking little water every day to make my chances of survival greater. But I knew it wouldn't last for long. Too soon, I was running out of water. I was already malnourished from the lack of food, but having no water made me lose strength even quicker. Soon, I wouldn't even be able to lift my backpack.

I needed to find other survivors. 

My best plan was to find a place that still had food in it. At least there, there was a chance someone would find me while scavenging. So, I found the nearest convenience store. It wasn't difficult to avoid the stray monsters wandering the streets. After all, their senses are as good as dead. 

There were still some chips and other snacks in there, so it seemed like my best bet. I checked the area for those "things", and luckily, there were none. I was alone in an abandoned convenience store with one foot already in the grave. My only hope is that someone would find me soon.

\-----

I spent three days alone in the store. I'd put up signs a few days ago, ones that said "PLEASE HELP". I plastered them in the windows, putting as many bright colors on them to make the message more noticeable. Still, there was no other living soul in sight. The only movement outside was that of start zombies, searching for their next meal. 

After five days, the already scarce resources were almost completly gone. Still, I knew that I had no other choice but to stay put. I'd never stayed in one place for more than two days after the apocalypse started, so it was and unusual feeling when I realized I'd spent an entire week there, waiting. I almost gave up then. 

I'm so glad I didn't. 

I was just sitting on the counter like normal, coloring. The electronics were all lost causes, and the only entertainment I had was coloring, the thing that kept me from going insane. As I was coloring in a children's book and coloring away my problems, the front door shook. I whipped my head towards the noise, and saw that someone was trying to open the door I had blocked with a shelf. 

Quietly, I crept up to the window, moving the cover just enough to see what was out there. To my shock, it was a person. A living, breathing person. It seemed like it had been months since I'd seen another human. Quickly, I tapped the window to get their attention. They saw me, and raised their weapon in defense, shocked. Without wasting any time, I pushed the shelf out of the way, and threw open the door.

Honestly, I feel bad for the guy. I must've looked absolutely insane when I rushed at him, hugging the stranger like he was a long lost friend. I was smiling like it was the best day of my life, crying out of sheer relief and joy. 'Finally, I'm not alone..!' Cautiously, the stranger wrapped his arms around me as well. For the first time since this all happened, I truly felt safe.

\-----

After a bit, the stranger held me at arm's length to examine me. I must've looked awful, but he still smiled at me. I apologized for basically tackling him, and explained how I'd been alone since this whole thing started. He still had his hands on my shoulders, compassion sparkling in his eyes. He told me his name, Harry, and that he was living with a few others about half an hour's walk away. He, along with two others, had needed to gather more supplies for where they were staying.

They'd been living in a school, he told me. He said there were nine survivors living there. 'Nine? Would there be enough room for me..?' I decided to take the chance and ask if I could go with them. I told him I could make myself useful, in any way that was needed. I just didn't want to be alone anymore. He pulled me into a hug, and told me to go inside and wait for him to get back.

Without questioning it, I strolled back into my base with a smile.

\-----

Sure enough, Harry stayed true to his word. After about ten minutes, he returned with two guys that looked around the same age as him. Harry introduced them as Eugene and Zion, a pair out of the many people he was living with. I greeted them with a cheerful grin.

"Well, we'll take you with us, but there's no guarantee that you can stay," Zion gruffly addressed me. I nodded to him.

"Alright, that's okay, that's okay. I just...well, nevermind." I smiled awkwardly, rubbing a hand on the back of my neck. "Just...thank you. So, so much." I felt my eyes begin to water. I couldn't believe that they were giving me a chance. I was overjoyed at the posiblity of no longer being alone. I grabbed my bag. "Lead the way." 

We walked for a few blocks before I could feel my legs growing weak. Between my lack of exercise and malnourishment, I had barely any strength left in me. I was falling behind the trio, and Harry noticed. 

"You alright? You don't look too good..." He seemed concerned about me. I didn't want to be a burden, so I told him I was just tired; nothing to worry about. He didn't look convinced.


	3. Original 1

As I lie here, in a puddle of my own blood, all I can think about is how much I'm going to miss you. I know that I've only got a few minutes left at most. I know that I've lost too much blood to be saved. I know that you're waiting for me to come back to our apartment, the small place that you, and I call home. I know that you've probably prepared dinner for the two of us already. 

But I know that I won't be there to enjoy it with you.

It's all I can do to barely reach my phone and dial your number; one I've had memorized for years. My body gets heavier with every shallow breath I take, and I start to hear my heartbeat less and less. I put the phone on speaker and drop it next to my head just before my limbs go numb. 

*Click* "Hey man, what's up?" I smile as I hear your upbeat voice.

I try my best to make my voice sound as normal as possible. "Hey,


	4. Original 2

I never thought that it would end like this. I never thought my last minutes would be of me, lying in an alleyway drenched in my own blood, casually carrying a conversation with you on the phone. I never thought that today would be the last time I saw your face. I never thought I would die alone.

And all I can think about is how much I'm going to miss you. 

I can't bear the thought of not hearing your voice one last time.

I'm in so much pain I can barely move, but I only have


	5. My Hero Academia 1

"You lied to me, Izuku." He spun around, trying to find the source of the familiar voice. "And you know I hate liars." As the voice cackled, Izuku froze in place, staring at the girl he thought died so long ago.

"Ryouzei-san?" He questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. The girl's demeanor darkened at the mention of her old name. 

"Not anymore, 'hero'," she scowled, strolling towards the green-haired male, "now, I'm the villain you call 'Trend: Zero'." The hero's eyes widened, his brain unable to register his childhood friend's words. Ryou, who disappeared from his life years ago, was the notorious villain Zero? It didn't make sense. Ryou was quirkless, just like Izuku. So how? How did she become one of the most powerful villains in Japan?

While Izuku stook shell-shocked, Zero cackled once again.


	6. My Hero Academia 2

After my parents realized I would never develop a quirk, they stopped being my parents. I lived in the same house as them, but I took care of myself since the age of six. They never talked to me. When my brother was born, they gave him the perfect life while keeping me out of the picture. To them, he was the perfect child only because he inherited both of their powerful quirks. I became his maid, since I was anything but my parents' daughter or my brother's sister. 

Quirkless. Useless. Nothing but a mistake to my parents. That's all I ever was. My brother never even knew I was his biological sister. He only knew me as the family's unpaid maid. I had no one. 

Because my parents didn't care about me, I was free to do whatever I wanted. Of course, the public was never to know that I was their daughter. The only way I was able to get an education was by sneaking into the nearby school and blending in with the rest of the students. 

When I was there, I met a boy named Izuku. He was also quirkless. We became friends because everyone else thought we were nothing more than weak links. Izuku and I had to look out for each other, because no one else would do it for us. 

Unlike me, Izuku had other friends. One of these 'friends' was a hot-headed boy he called 'Kacchan'. He wielded a powerful quirk, and believed that you're only worth how powerful your quirk is. So no matter how much Izuku idolized this 'Kacchan', he continuously beat him down, both physically and mentally. When he found out I was also quirkless, I got the same treatment. 

By the time I was twelve years old, I returned home covered in bruises and scars every day. Of course, no one in my family cared. The only one that was even slightly concerned was my brother, who was only six at the time. 

Later that year, I disappeared. After I got caught in the middle of a fight between a pro hero and a villain, I was left for dead by the 'hero', who only cared about showing off his power. The villain won the battle, and took pity on me. 

He brought me back to his base, which was occupied by about two or three other villains. They took more care of me than my parents ever did. They made me feel like I mattered, even without a quirk. They taught me how to fight, how to kill. They showed me how corrupted the heros truly are. Just like me, they were betrayed by everyone they thought they could trust. They were the closest thing to a family I'd ever had.

And they proved to me that I was more than my quirk.

...


	7. My Hero Academia 3

"Why don't you go take a swan dive off the roof? Maybe in your next life, you'll have a quirk." 

His words stung, but I couldn't show it. I just remained stoic as I always did. After all, this was nothing new for Katsuki to say.

"Come on, Ryou-san," Izuku had said after the the other male had walked away. "Let's just go." Izuku lightly placed a hand on my shoulder, expectant. I only nodded. 

We grabbed our belongings, stopping by the koi pond outside of the school to pick up the notebook Katsuki had thrown out the window. It was charred, soaking, and there were a few fish nibbling on it. Izuku simply sighed and picked up his notebook. 

Since we lived opposite directions from the school, we parted ways. Izuku making his way home, and me going back into the school and up to the rooftop. 

I sat on the edge of the roof for hours, watching the sun set and the moon appear. The once warm air had long since turned cold, leaving me with goosebumps. I climbed down from my spot on the railing, to the very edge of the roof. From here, the ground looked tantalizingly far away. A light breeze blew my way, almost as if it was urging me to jump. 

I might as well do what Katsuki suggested.

After all, my own family doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm the mistake of an older sister that they want no one to know about. It would be better for all of us if I didn't exist at all. 

I don't think even Izuku would miss me.

I slipped off my shoes, tossing them behind me. Without a trace of hesitance, I hurled myself off the ledge, letting my body go limp as I fell. 

Less than a second before I hit the concrete walkway, everything went black.

...

One of the quirkless losers wasn't at school today. Katsuki could hardly care, of course, because that meant he only had to deal with Deku today. So, like he did every day, Katsuki went up to the rooftop for lunch. 

But there was an unusual scene awating him today. A pair of school-issued girls' shoes were thrown haphazardly near the rail, along with a jacket and familiar bookbag. 

Katsuki scowled, marching over to the roof's edge. As he peered over the rail, his blood ran cold and he froze. Below him was Ryouzei, sprawled on the sidewalk. Her limbs were twisted at unnatural angles, and blood pooled around her body and stained her clothes. 

He knew this was his fault. After all, Katsuki was the one to tell her to do it in the first place.

"Fuck."

...


	8. My Hero Academia 4

"Get out of my fucking way." Imagine having that permenantly inked on your wrist since the day you were born. I was one of the 'lucky' ones that had the first thing their soulmate said to them tattooed on their body. 

And if course, I was lucky enough to have something like _that_ forever stuck on me. "Do you have a soulmate, Kana?" "What does your soulmark say?" "You're so lucky to have a soulmate!" I've heard things like that all my life. But I absolutely _loathed_ the black soulmark messily etched into my skin. I hated that some 'divine power' or whatever bullshit decided that I had to be held by the hand to be happy. I fucking _hate_ it.

Those stupid words make me feel like I've never had a choice in my life. My destiny was already laid out for me without ne having a say in it. But I refuse to let some ink define my future.

Because when I find my soulmate, I'll do everything in my power to kill them.

...

Everybody wanted to be somebody. Everybody wanted to be a hero. To most of the world, heroes are the best people to ever exist. It was pathetic. They preach about morals and callings, but it's all bull. They only want money, power, fame, glory. They don't care about us, not really.

But I still tried to become one of these so-called heroes. Why? Because I know what I want. Power. I want people to _fear_ me. I want them to be so infatuated with me that they're afraid of how much they love me.

I want people to beg for my mercy.

So what if I sound like a villain? Isn't that what we all are, really? Aren't we all just villains with twisted morals used to support our selfish desires? Even heroes are villains, the very people they swore to put to justice.

So with my fucked-up ideals, I applied to the best academy in the country for heroes: UA.

...


	9. My Hero Academia 5

Since the age of twelve, I haven't spoken a word to anyone. I chose to do this for one simple reason: leverage. You see, in this world, almost everyone is born with the first words their soulmate will say to them tattooed on their body, called a soulmark. I was no exception, having been born with the words: "Who the hell do you think you are?" etched in black on the skin of my inner wrist.

I've tried countless times to get rid of my soulmark, from bleaching my skin, burning it, or straight-up trying to cut it out of my skin. Nothing worked, and my soulmark always returned. By the time I was eleven, the skin on my wrist was a mangled mess of torn and burnt flesh. But still, that _damn_ soulmark stayed there, completely unnafected, taunting me. I _hated_ the damn thing and everything it stood for.

That stupid phrase was the reason I haven't spoken a single word to anyone for two years. Because if my soulmate never figures out that they're my "other half" or whatever, they'll never know my true intentions. What are my true intentions, you may ask? Well...

I'm going to _kill_ my soulmate.

-

Today was like any other day. Boring, filled with irritating people, and just overall tiring. And like every other day, I sat on my desk at the end of the day, waiting patiently for my friend to gather his belongings. My friend, Midoriya Izuku, and I walked home every day from school since elementary school, and we always waited for one another before leaving our classrooms.

However, our walk home would be delayed.

When I heard a small explosion and Izuku yelling from the neighbouring classroom, I abandoned my bag in the hallway and casually entered Izuku's class. He and a couple of his classmates were the only ones occupying the otherwise empty room.

A blonde guy (I think his name was "Kacchan" or something?) had Izuku by the shoulder, smoke rising through his fingers. Even from across the room, I could see Izuku was in pain. Immediately, I dashed in front of Izuku, pushing the short boy behind me protectively. I shoved the blonde's arm away from its previous position, glaring up at the owner of said arm.

However, I didn't say anything. I only glared daggers at the intimidating male in front of me, hoping he would take a hint and leave.

Once the blonde recovered from his momentary shock, his face hardend, and he practically growled,

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

My blood ran cold, and the letters on my wrist stung. I scowled, glaring daggers at him. _You._

I grabbed Izuku by the wrist, pulling him to my side. Quickly I signed to him: 'Grab your stuff, let's get out of here.' The male in front of me scowled, glaring down at me with piercing red eyes.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Obviously, that pissed him off. He seemed to get taller, if that was even possible, grabbing my wrist harshly. A wave of pain shot through my arm.

I yanked my arm out of his grip, causing the cloth I always had wrapped around my wrist to be torn off, revealing by discolored skin underneath. I scoffed, turning to Izuku. I didn't wait to see if he'd finished gathering his things, I just grabbed his hand, tugging him with me towards the door.

The aggressive blonde, however, had different plans. "Hey! We're not done here, damnit!" Once again, he grabbed my wrist, this time digging his nails into flesh. I let out a silent yelp, throwing both his and Izuku's hands to the side. Before he could react, I kicked him hard in the gut, causing him to double over.

Not wasting any more time, I snatched Izuku's hand and bolted out of the classroom.

-

On a cool spring night, there was a chance you might here a quiet tune being sung from a rooftop. One that was full of hopes and dreams, laced with sorrows and regrets. It was a beautiful song, sung by a voice without meaning. Every chord was full of so many emotions that one might weep at the sound, but every note was meaningless. Every word that fell from her lips meant nothing.

So the singing ceased until nightfall, when there was no one around to hear. No one around to question or doubt the song she sung. No one around to praise her, either. Though, she supposed it was better this way.

After all, everyone's words were laced with lies.

-


	10. My Hero Academia 6

"You're nothing more than a worthless wannabe, you damn mute." I let tiny tears trickle from my eyes, never once shifting my gaze from the male's before me. He had me by the collar of my shirt, pinned against the wall on the tips of my toes. His face was uncomfortably close to my own. The air around us grew suffocatingly hotter with every second that ticked by, the heat fueled by the fiery rage burning in his eyes.

He smiled cruelly and dropped me, letting me crumple to the ground. "Tch. Pathetic." I heard him turn away, his heavy footsteps echoing out of the alleyway. _Why me? Why is it always me?_ But I suppose it's always been this way. Every day since I met him, even after we both finally made it to UA, he's made my life a living hell.

I can't keep doing this.

I need to get away from him. From this school. From this life.

Maybe I can finally be free from you, Bakugo Katsuki.

-

Unfortunately for me, I was born with a soulmate. How, you may ask? Well, almost everyone is born with what is known as a "soulmark". These soulmarks develop with the rest of our body before we're even born, stating the first words our soulmates will ever speak to us. It's amazing, really. Our futures are handpicked for us before we even know how to breathe.

But I destroyed my soulmark.

The skin on my wrist is so burnt and scarred that my soulmark is almost unidentifiable. I was hospitalized on more than one occasion because of it. It started on the surface, soon damaging nerves and cutting into muscle. I almost had to get my arm amputated from the elbow down because of my actions. I didn't care at the time, and I still don't. I wanted nothing more than to get rid of the words that sent me spiraling into insanity.

I didn't despise the words, however. I only despised what they meant; no matter what I do, my fate has already been chosen for me. It felt like my soulmark was the shackles keeping me chained to the foundation of my being. They symbolized that no matter how hard I tried, I would never be my own person. I would only ever be what the universe decided I should be.

But I can never truly be free from my fate, can I? I already know who my soulmate is, and I hate him more than I hate whatever divine being put the two of us together.

And I can never escape him.

No matter what I do, I'll end up crawling back to him.

Because fate decreed it so.

I may not be able to stop fate, but I can delay it's plans. So since the age of twelve, I stopped talking. I never spoke a single word to anyone, not even my parents. I learned sign language, and made up a story about how I was born without a voice. No one doubted me. They only pittied me. They thought I was weak. "That poor, poor child," the adults would claim, nothing but pity lacing like venom through their tone.

"Poor Ririsu," they'd all say, "must be so embarrassing." Then they'd laugh, like it was all some joke. I'd watch them laugh, I'd hear every comment they made, I'd feel the pity washing off them in waves. They were all fools. Nothing more than tools.

The only person that treated me like an equal was Midoriya Izuku, a weak, quirkless child. He was everything I wasn't. Hopeful, kind, full of dreams.

He was the only one that didn't pity me, because he knew how it felt.

We had to look out for each other because no one else would.

But once I became close to Izu, people interacted with me less and less. They actively avoided me like I was the plague. I would have run-ins with bullies; the same ones that made Izu's life hell. But they were nothing compared to their leader, Bakugo Katsuki. Bakugo had been Izu's childhood friend before they developed their quirks. Upon finding out that Izu was quirkless, Bakugo treated him like scum. To him, Izu was the equivalent of an annoying fly.

Often, I'd have to fight off Bakugo for Izu, since they always seemed to be at each other's throats. That's how I found out Bakugo was my soulmate, actually.

"Get out of my fucking way" were the words scarred on my wrist as well as my mind; the words that made my breath catch in my lungs. I could do nothing but take Izu's hand and run as fast as possible after hearing those words.

Izu was more confused than I was, simply letting me lead him back to his apartment in my frenzied state. I only stopped running when we reached the parking lot, practically collapsing on the pavement.

"Hey, hey, Richi, what's wrong? What happened?" He worridly asked me, crouching in front of me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, using the other one to gently turn my face to his own. "Hey, what's wrong, Richi?"

I could only shake my head, only now noticing the tears that ran down my face. Not knowing how to convey my thoughts in my state of utter despair, I simply opened my arms out to him, just needing some sort of reassurance. Without hesitating, Izu pulled me into a hug, letting me weakly grip his shirt to pull him closer. I buried my face in his neck as he ran his fingers softly through my hair, letting his embrace calm me.

He always knew what to do to make me feel better. He always knew how to keep me afloat when I felt like I was drowning.

God, why couldn't it have been him? Why did it have to be Bakugo, the person who would (quite literally) make my life a living hell? Why couldn't it just be Izu, the one person who actually cared about me? Why, _why,_ ** _why?_**

Why can't I just be happy?

-

Alarms blared throughout the building below me. Panicked voices filtered through the air around me, threading through my hair and around my head, bouncing around in my skull. Reporters shouted over one another, more desperate than the next to get a statement from the UA teachers.

It must have been deafeningly loud down there, but up here, their voices were nothing more than whispers floating with the breeze.

The only clear sounds to be heard up here were the thumping footsteps of an unwelcomed guest.

-

[A different point of view]

How annoying. All these damn idiots were running around like chickens with their heads cut off all because of some lousy alarm. While they were all panicking, I made my way to the roof. I always went to the roof if I needed to clear my mind, and my mind definitely needed to be cleared right about now.

Stepping through the doorway to the roof top, I paused. There was someone already here. A petite figure sat on the roof's edge, her feet dangling calmly over the drop. I could recognize that choppy black hair from halfway across the rooftop.

"The fuck are you doing up here, mute?" I took a few steps towards her. Almost as if she'd been expecting me, she turned to me. When she met my eyes, I could see nothing but despair in her silver hues. Without a word, she turned back to the edge.

I felt my heart stop for a second. What is she doing? Why do I even care? For some reason, ever since I first met her, I couldn't stay away. I found myself going out of my way to talk to her, to threaten her. She was like a magnet. I needed to get rid of her. I couldn't have her around to distract me. I've tried to get her away from me for the longest time, but everywhere I go, she's somehow there.

"Hey, I asked you a question! Or are you too fucking stupid to even understand that, you damn mute?" I never meant to always sound so harsh. I never meant to hurt people so much. But I couldn't ever stop myself. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change my ways.

Sighing, Ririsu hopped off the railing, standing precariously on the thin edge of the roof. She turned to face me, signing, 'I hope the guilt eats away at your sanity, Bakugo.'

I scowled, "You know I don't fucking know what you're saying, damn idiot."

She narrowed her eyes at me, her lips parting into a cruel smile. And then, for the first time, I heard her voice.

"I said," tears began to flow down her face, "I hope the guilt eats away at your sanity, Bakugo." As my name left her mouth, she leaned back, letting her body fall like a ragdoll's. Time seemed to stop. The soulmark on my hip seared into my skin. It was her. After all these years, it was always her.

My legs moved of their own accord, propelling me toward the falling girl. My body slammed against the railing, the tips of my fingers barely grazing her own. As she met my eyes, she smiled. I could do nothing but stare in shock as her body hit the ground. Slowly, blood pooled around her limp body. My soulamate killed herself right in front of me, and she made it perfectly clear why.

I'm the reason she had no other way out.

-


	11. My Hero Academia 7

I first met Izuku at the entrance exam, or rather, after it. He had just wrecked his body to take out the massive zero-pointer, falling to where he was now knocked out on the ground. His arm and legs were twisted unnaturally, obviously broken from the use of his own quirk. How someone born with that powerful of a quirk hadn't learned to control it was beyond me.

I sighed, crouching in front of the limp teen. The lady I forgot was in my arms hopped down, walked through the rest of the crowd, and worked her magic. A green glow surrounded the boy, and his arm and legs slowly twisted back into place. Recovery Girl's quirk really was something, huh?

After the show of her healing and someone else monologuing, I turned to Recovery Girl, still crouching down. "You want me to carry him to your office? I doubt he'll be waking up any time soon to walk."

She grinned at me. "Why sure, Honey." She glanced around, probably looking for anyone else with injuries. "Why don't you check on her? She doesn't look to good." She motioned to the large mechanical part next to us, one that had a passed-out girl laying on it. I nodded, standing up and navigating the rubble that covered the ground.

As I reached her, the girl slightly lifted her head. Good, she was still conscious. "How about you walk with me and the other guy to the nurse's office? Can you stand?" She nodded. Carefully, she slid off the hunk of metal and to the ground. Of course, she lost her footing as soon as her weight shifted.

Without hesitating, I caught her under the arms, stopping her fall. I laughed. "I'm gonna take that as a no." She hung her head, obviously embarrassed at her clumsiness. "It's no problem," I smiled at her, "let's get you healed up, alright?"

She sighed, putting her arm around my shoulder to support herself. "I'm...Uraraka Ochako, by the way. Thanks for helping me." I smiled down at her.

"No problem, Uraraka-chan! I'm Honey, Recovery Girl's assistant. I'm always happy to help if you need something." Uraraka smiled back at me, looking a little less dazed than before.

"Alright, Uraraka-chan. I'm gonna sit you down right here while I pick up this guy." I did as I said, making sure the small girl didn't sit on anything sharp. I gently grabbed the boy, hefting him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was definitely heavier than Uraraka, but still fairly easy to carry.

I turned back to the sitting girl, holding out the hand I wasn't using to steady the unconscious boy on my shoulder. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand, and I easily pulled her off the ground and into my side. I made sure I properly supported the two of them, walking slow enough for Ururaka to not trip.

The rest of the testers had already filtered out of the arena, leaving me, Uraraka, the boy, and Recovery Girl. Nodding to my superior, we started the trek back to U.A.'s main building.


	12. My Hero Academia 8

-Prologue-

"Welcome home, Creator." I turned to face the source of the voice, or at least, I attempted to. I was frozen in place, staring wide-eyed at the girl who lay in a bed before me. Machines beeped and whirred around her, their long cords taped and stuck into her arms and chest. If it weren't for the moniter that displayed every beat of her heart, I would've thought her dead.

The voice spoke once more, edging me out of my trance-like state. "You showed up at the perfect time." The voice was smooth and calming, but laced with sorrow. "I don't have much time left." I finally turned my head, my eyes meeting the form of the girl in the bed. Her whole being shimmered, as if she was nothing more than a mirage.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the girl started forward, pausing in front of me. Gently, she pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Creator," she told me, "but I have to go now. You gave me life, and I am forever indebted to you. Let me return the favor by giving you life once more."

As her final words fell past her lips and into my ear, her form slowly began to dissolve into my own; her skin flaking off in bits of glitter, taking her memories with them as they fluttered to the ground at our feet. A great weight settled on my shoulders, pulling me to the ground, where the glitter looked like stars in the night sky.

The girl in my arms shook as a sob cut through the air, her tears dripping into my clothes, painting her face with sorrow. "I don't want to die, Creator," she choked out, gripping my shirt. "But I know I must." I didn't know what to say to her. I could feel everything she felt. Her pain, her fear, her hope. So instead of speaking, I pulled her closer, letting her bury her face in my neck and stain my skin with tears.

And as the last of her being crumpled to dust, the heart moniter in the background let out a chilling scream of finality.

-The Beginning of a New World-

When I woke up in the hospital two years ago, I'd been swarmed by strangers. Nurses questioning my condition and colorful people with vibrant hair and eyes full of worry holding back tears.

While the colorful people held my hands and wept, I studied each of their faces. The man, adorning dark skin and vibrant pink hair, held my hand in his large ones with glassy eyes. The woman, with golden hair and equally golden eyes, was smiling as she wiped the tears from her face. And last, the child. A little girl with pink hair and golden eyes that held worlds of wonder and curiosity. She sat on the bed with me, pressed into my side as she cried.

Other than those three and the nurses, no one else was in the hospital room with me. I could understand why the nurses were here, but what about the others? They reminded me of a family relieved to see their relative alive after an accident. But, who were they? No one looked familiar.

Come to think of it, how did I even get injured enough to warrant this kind of medical treatment? I raised my arm from the hospital bed, studying it. My forearm was littered with cuts, varying from miniscule to half my arm's length. And my skin... did it get paler? Or did it just appear that way under the fluorescent lights? Since when were my hands so smooth?

I looked down at the rest of my body, a lock of pale pink falling into my sight. My... hair? _My_ hair? Last I checked, I was blonde. When in the world did I dye it _pink?_ I grabbed a cluster of hair. When did I grow it out?

Why... why was everything so different?

"Sweetheart?" A gentle voice pulled my attention. I could feel the fear on my face as I looked at the man who'd spoken. "Are you alright?"

I almost choked trying to reply. "I-I'm sorry, but... who, who are you all? So-sorry if we've, if we've met before." Even my voice sounded different; so meek and fragile.

The man's eyes widened in shock, as did everyone else's. "Loss of memory..." The nurse whispered beside me.

The golden-haired woman shook as she let out a choked sob, hugging herself. The little girl clung into me tighter, staring up at me with wide eyes. The man simply hung his head, squeezing my hand in his own. As I studied each person individually, I could feel only one thing:

Guilt.

-

On that night two years ago, I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing with unanswered questions, and each time I thought I found the answer, it slipped out of my grasp. It was infuriating.

I sighed in defeat. Obviously, I wouldn't be able to sleep. Maybe I could take a shower? Was that allowed? Before I could press the 'call nurse' button, a small knock sounded from the window. I brushed it off, thinking it was probably just a branch or a bird hitting the window. However, when a second, louder knock rang out, my doubts melted.

I glanced at the window, doing a double-take. Outside, a boy peered into my room, his hand raised in a fist. Seeing me, he meekly waved and tapped the glass. Saying I was shocked was an understatement; I was absolutley baffled. Some random guy climbed however many stories - not even inside the _building_ \- to knock on my window. _What?_

Actually, you know what? Whatever. This whole situation is weird as hell. This might as well happen.

So I slid out of my bed, mentally thanking the nurse for freeing me of all the heavy medical equipment earlier. The tile was surprisingly not freezing; just a bit chilled. Once I reached the window, I unlocked and opened it. There was no screen, so the boy crawled right in, halfway tumbling to the floor.

I closed the window, turning to the boy and offering my hand to him. He took it and I lifted him up, surprised at how light he was. He'd already stood up, but he kept a gentle grip on my hand.

"Your parents told me you have amnesia," he said, uncertainty in his eyes. "Mitsumi-chan, do you... do you remember me?" Hearing the pain in his voice hurt my heart, but I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm sorry," I told him, lowering my head in shame.

I could hear his breath catch in his throat. "Do- do you remember anything?" I shook my head, my eyes beginning to sting. The boy looked down as well. "Not even your name?" I shook my head again, my vision becoming blurry. Hesitantly, he pulled me into a hug.

"It's gonna be alright, okay? You can get through this," he said softly.

My voice was weak, and I could barely choke out: "can you tell me who I am?" before almost breaking down. "Please."

He nodded, his hair tickling my face. "Of course."

-

>Journal entry #1

My name is Hatsume Mitsumi. During my second year at the most prestigious high school in Japan, I was involved in an accident that rendered me without any memory of who I was. My mother, Hatsume Kyoko, my father, Hatsume Hiro, and my sister, Hatsume Mei, were by my side when I first regained consciousness in the hospital. Eventually, I regained my memories.

Memories of another world.

The world that I was supposed to be in.

Because I don't belong here. The only reason I'm here is because I gave life to the words on the page, words that danced and laughed and breathed. The simple ink on paper became ideas; ideas that took hold of the power and grew into living, breathing beings in another universe.

Hatsume Mitsumi, a fictional character that I breathed life into, gave me a second chance at a life that didn't exist in my world. She sacrificed her soul for mine, letting me live in her place.

And while I lived on in her world, in her body, she let her soul be taken by the hands of death in my place. Because in my old life, I died.

It should've stayed that way.

I've stolen Mitsumi's entire life; her body, her family, her _world._

No one would ever know that the real Mitsuki died to save a nobody from mid-America. And for her, the girl whose soul dissolved in my arms, I weep. I honor her memory in a nearby cemetery, bringing flowers to her every week. The only gravestone she has is a rock with her initials carved out of it, made by my own hands.

Hatsume Mitsumi is dead, and no one but me knows.

>Journal entry #2

In my old life, I loved fantasy. In particular, I loved a Japanese animation called 'Boku No Hero Academia'.


	13. Original 3

Ever since I was young, I've been fascinated by science. In particular, chemistry. It's one of the oldest things in the universe, with more questions left unanswered than magic. In both subjects, unanswered questions are only brought to light because of what we learn; the more we learn, the more we can question. 

Take magic for an example. Before the first magic users passed their gifts on to their children, we knew nothing of magical properties, and, by extent, had no questions about it. But as this strange power was passed down from generation to generation, we learned more about it and questioned that which was formerly unknown. 

However, unlike magic, chemistry began as an idea. It came to fruition due to the hard work and bright minds of non-magic users. From candles to Vegas lights, from horse-drawn carriages to eco-friendly cars. Chemists have worked for years to improve the world around us, supplying even the biggest green corporations with basic chemical formulas to lower carbon dioxide outtake. They are one of the foundation builders of the current world. 

Some chemists have even tried to (unsuccessfully) incorperate magic into their studies. However, due to almost all chemists being non-magic users, [something about it being difficult to understand magic if you are a non-magic user, as magic is tied directly to the soul of a person, not their mind. Magic can only be truly understood by its user, and varies from person to person. A person's magic is like, an incarnation of their desires, or something]

Magic users are set on a diffent path than non-magic users. They are put in separate classes, with those lacking magic being the lesser. Those without magic are typically the laborers of the economy, working as underlings for those who weild their powers with pride. 

[Transition]

[Something about breaking the barrier and becoming the first chemist to wield magic]


	14. Five Nights at Freddy's 1

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The infamous pizzeria plagued by secrecy and rumors. Your childhood playground. 

Of course, it's _much_ different now than the few times you visited for friends' birthday parties. Back then, Freddy's was a bit of a smaller building, with only four active animatronics: Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy; a fox, chicken, rabbit, and bear, respectively.

Old Freddy's was less than up-to-par with health and safety standards, and how it stayed open and running for twenty years was beyond you. And from what you'd heard, Freddy's got shut down only after yet _another_ person went missing inside its walls. How many was it now? Seven, including children? Damn.

But of course, those were only rumors. Well-known ones, yes, but rumors nonetheless.

Regardless, Freddy's shut down for a couple years due to business declining, until it was eventually torn down all together. Why, you may ask? Well, to make room for the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, of course! 

Now under new management, Freddy's showed off new and improved models of of the main four, including two more...humanoid...animatronics. These new animatronics, called "toys", were made to be more child-friendly. They had built-in facial recognition (linked to a criminal database for safety), friendlier designs, and even sported cheery voices.

These animatronics could roam around the building and interact with children, delivering pizzas and entertainment to families.

The toys seem so life-like that one could be fooled into thinking they were simply workers in suits. But you knew better. There was nothing but mechanical parts under that plastic exterior. They had an AI, yes, but it was only built to entertain children, not silently stare at you as you exited the boss's office. Their AI was built to remember a child's favorite song or color, not to _think_ ; not to _know_.

But they knew.

They knew who you were when you walked into the building. They knew why you were here. They knew how your blood ran cold when you met their stares.

They knew you were afraid.

-

You silently studied the pizzeria, slightly smiling as children played around you. You could feel someone's eyes boring into your skull, sending a chill down your spine. You turned to look at the stage, freezing when your eyes met the glassy stares of the animatronics.

The toys.

Against your better judgement, you walked over to their stage. Your new boss had told you to introduce yourself to them, so better to do it sooner than later.

The toys were performing their show of singing and whatnot, so you went through the backstage door to wait for them. It only took about a minute for their mini-show to come to an end.

As soon as the curtain opened, the three animatronics waved to the children and joined you backstage. The curtain closed and they turned to you.


	15. My Hero Academia 9

Four.

"Once upon a time, there was a young woman named Hana. She was born and raised on a little island off the coast of Japan, spending her days dreaming of the future. You see, Hana wasn't very happy living on the little island. She wanted to travel, to see everything the world had to offer. So when Hana was ready, she said goodbye to her parents and childhood home. She was going to explore the world."

"Did she, daddy?" The small girl asked, "did she get to see the world?"

The man smiled down at his daughter. "No, she didn't," he started, noting the disappointed pout his daughter gave him, "but she found something more wonderful than she could've ever imagined."

Excitedly, the little girl questioned him. "What'd she find? Treasure? A castle?"

Her father chuckled. "No, sweetie... she found love."

A sad smile crossed his face, a distant look in his eyes. "She found love in a big city, one filled with thousands of people. She planned to stay there forever, to have a family and grow old in that city. But... she had to leave. She didn't want to, of course. She wanted nothing more in the world than to stay with the one she'd fallen in love with, but she couldn't give up on her dream."

Her father's eyes were glassy at this point, but the little girl didn't really notice. "However, she gave her love one last gift before she left." 

Curious, the little girl asked, "what was it?"

The man smiled at his daughter, a single tear threatening to spill down his face. "She gave me you."

\---

Seven.

Today was the first day she came home crying.

"Hana? Hana sweetie, what's wrong?" Her father kneeled in front of her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. He could see the bruises that were beginning to form on her forearms and face. "What happened, honey?"

The little girl hiccuped, rubbing harshly at her face. "The other kids, they, they called me a freak! They grabbed me, and, and...!" The small girl broke down sobbing, practically throwing herself into her father's arms. "They said nasty things about mommy!"

The man froze. How would some random kids know about her mother - who left so long ago? 

"Hey, hey. It's okay now sweetheart. I'm here, I'm here."

"Everything's gonna be okay."

\---

Ten.

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She shouted once more, digging her nails into her scalp. "Why did you let me believe in something that would never happen, dad?"

"Hana, please - I'm sorry!"

"I don't care if your sorry! Why couldn't you just tell me the truth about mom?!" She quieted, tugging on her hair. "Why couldn't you just tell me, dad?"

Her father said nothing, instead deciding to look down in shame.

Hana clenched her fists, harshly dragging them down her face. "Fine," she practically growled, "I see how it is." And with that, she spun on her heel and slammed the door to her room.

\---

Thirteen.

Another move, another school; yet another chance at another life. Another piece of her ripped apart at the seams.


End file.
